The Rain Keeps Falling
by FireGoddess528
Summary: On a rainy day, Mimi goes into her loft to find that someone is hiding in there. When the bohemians catch the person, they find themselves in a situation that they never thought they would be in. And it all began on a rainy day.


Disclaimer: If you think I own Rent or any of its characters, than you need some serious help, because the only thing I own is the plot line, and any characters I make up.

**The Rain Keeps Falling**

**Chapter 1**

The rain pounded against the concrete streets of New York city, causing the usually busy streets to become a ghost town. The people who usually occupied its streets, were inside their homes, under warm blankets, thanking god they were not the ones out in the rain. Of course, not everyone was in their warm homes, enjoying the warmth one would have in their home.

Seven faces were pressed against the windows of the Life Cafe, watching the water droplets fall form the sky. As they watched, a conversation began on wither or not they should wait out the storm, or run like hell back to the loft that three of them shared.

"We don't know when the it's gonna end," Angel said, turning her face from the window. "I say we run for it."

"Yeah, the loft's only a few minutes from here," Collins added.

"Yeah, but what if it gets worse?" Joanne, commented. "We'd be stuck in the middle of the rain, cold."

Her girlfriend Maureen let out an angry grunt. "well I'm tired of sitting here. I say we rub like hell!"

Before anyone could protest, the brunette had already ran through the door and into the pouring rain. It wasn't long before the remanning six were running after her, figuring it was better to chase after Maureen, than sit around the Life like a bunch of idiots. They arrived at the loft panting, their clothes soaked through. It was decided that Mimi would lend her clothes to Angel, Maureen, and a reluctant Joanna, while their clothes air dried. Rodger would lend a pair of his clothes to Collins.

"So if your not living in this loft anymore, why do you keep your stuff there?" Angel asked.

Mimi fumbled with the keys on her ring, trying to find the one to her loft. "Well me and Rodger get into fights sometimes, so I like to have a place to go."

"Oh."

When Mimi finally found the key, she opened the door, the light from the hallway illuminating a small part of the room.

"Just wait a sec while I find the light switch."

The Spanish dances disappeared into the darkness. She led her hand along the wall, fumbling to find the switch.

"I swore the switch was closer to the do-." Mimi screamed, as she felt herself falling forward into the dark. But as she fell, she swore she heard another squeal. One that belonged to someone she did not know. Mimi grunted in pain as she made contact with the wooden floor. But she didn't feel the pain, only the feeling of someone moving against her. In the background she heard Maureen yelling, asking if she feel. But she didn't fully hear what her friend was saying. Someone was scurrying across her floor, trying to get out. Whoever was trying to get out wasn't going anywhere if she could help it.

She heard herself yelling,"Someone's in the room! Someone's in the room!"

Multiple feet pounded against the wooden floor of her loft. She scrambled to get up, to catch whoever was in her room, and trying to get away. It was like a mad house, as she felt the bodies of her friends running past her yelling words that all became just a blur.

"I got him! I got him!" Maureen yelled from some far off place in the room.

"You mean you got me!"

"Sorry Rodger."

The sounded of two bodies hitting the floor, made everyone stand go silent. Someone had caught someone. But was it another bohemian, or the person who broke in?

"I got him!"

"Someone turn on a light!"

The room became brighter, causing Mimi to shut her eyes for a moment. When she was sure she wouldn't be blinded, she opened them to see a most interesting sight. The bohemians were all scattered around the room, each looking every way. The only one not standing was Collins, who was on the floor, on top of a smaller figurer wearing a sweatshirt.

"Who ever this is, they aren't getting away any time soon," he said.

**So I think that is where I'm going to end it. The next chapter should be up soon, but only if I get some reviews. So just go and click that purple button, and leave me a nice present will ya. **

**---FireGoddess528**


End file.
